Love Potions
by alwayssometimes
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are best friends, but one day in the library will they be brave enough to change that? Scorpius/Rose.


Scorpius Malfoy was a Slytherin, but he was also best friends with Rose Weasley, who was a Gryffindor. And she was the easiest to scare, which always brought a smirk on the young Malfoy's face. So quietly, while she was reading in the library, Scorpius snuck up behind her, "Boo." he whispered, close to her ear.

Rose jumped and turned around with her book in her hand. "Prat!" she exclaimed hitting his arm with the book.

"We both know you don't really mean that" he said as he sat down beside her. "Love potions?" he asked as he read the title of her book.

"That's what we're studying in Potions in case you haven't noticed." she rolled her eyes. "Or are you to busy watching all the girls drool over you?"

Scorpius laughed at this amusing, but true fact. "Not at all Rosey." he smiled, he knew she hated it when he called her 'Rosey'. "Why do i need to pay attention when I have a brilliant potions partner such as you?"

"Because next class I'll get a new Partner." she threatened, putting her nose back in her book. "I don't even know why we need to study love potions, one of these times someone's going to spike someone else's pumpkin juice with one."

Scorpius was truly worried for a second. He put his arm round the girls shoulder. "I'm sorry Rose; you know I would be lost without you." He was probably grovelling a bit too much but if it meant Rose would still be his partner... He would have done anything.

Rose chuckled. "Get your arm off I'm trying to read," she said smiling.

"Then where should I put it?" He asked cheekily.

She rolled her eyes. "Your side," she said glancing at him.

He took his arm of her shoulder as requested. But instead, he put it gently on her left knee. He looked at her, wondering what her reaction would be.

She sighed and ignored it, or at least tried to, she continuously glanced down at it.

Scorpius' heart was speeding up, he felt certain that she could hear it. He moved his hand ever so slightly up her leg.

Rose continued to glance at it, but didn't say anything as she continued to read.

Why wasn't she saying or doing anything? Scorpius thought. Maybe because it didn't mean anything to her. He sighed, leaving his hand at the hem of her skirt.

Rose slammed her book shut. "Bloody hell, Scorp! Move your damn hand!"

He was momentarily taken aback by her sudden harshness. Embarrassed, he moved his hand back to his own lap. "Sorry Rose...I..." He stopped unsure where he was going with this.

Rose chuckled. "Don't do that." she said opening her book again. She hadn't meant to be so rude, but it had made her nervous.

Scorpius stared at his feet awkwardly for a moment. "I really... I didn't mean to , I don't know what I was thinking." He said, apologizing again. He can't believe he had even considered the fact that Rose could feel the same way.

Rose sighed and set her hand on his leg. "Its fine Scorp." she chuckled. "You just made me nervous." she muttered moving her hand back to the book.

A jolt of electricity hit Scorpius when she touched him. Nervous? Why would she be nervous? "Why were you nervous? It's only me." He reassured her.

"I don't know..." she blushed slightly. "It just made me nervous." she shrugged, swallowing hard

Scorpius was fuelled by a sudden burst of confidence from nowhere. He grabbed her hand nearest to him. He looked up at her, his heart hammering away. "Do you mind?" He blushed furiously.

She raised her eyebrows. "Mind what?" she questioned, suddenly grinning at the fact the he was blushing.

She was smiling. That was a good sign, right? He took that as a sign to continue. "I..." he took a deep breath. "I like you Rose."

She smiled. "Me too" she said. She leaned in and briefly touched her lips to his. They were both just as shocked and happy as each other. Scorpius leaned back in for another kiss, this time they both parted their lips slightly. Rose smiled as she dropped the book to the floor. Looks like she wouldn't need a love potion after all.

-**So did you like it? send me your thoughts/likes and dislikes about it please!:)-**


End file.
